


Stories Of A Lovebird

by TOMNICE



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOMNICE/pseuds/TOMNICE
Summary: Gilda is a tough girl and she knows it. But when it comes to dating... well, not everyone is good at the first try.
Relationships: Gilda/Greta (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)





	Stories Of A Lovebird

Gilda was helping other griffins at Griffonstone, it did not start out easy but over the years it have gotten better. Most griffins became nicer to each other but there were still a few whos refused, they got charities from other cities to proper rebuild their homes. They still had a long way to reach the old shining pride the kingdom once had. Gilda hoped they can do it. She had a building to live in before but it was mostly in ruins and roof was full of holes, it took a year to rebuild it with the help of her friends, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie along with other creatures. It was enough for her. Her bedroom consisted a drawer, a chair, a bed, a wall clock, some photos of her and friends hanging on the wall, a window looking outside the streets full of busy griffins running or flying to their jobs. Many of them did not have jobs before the arrival of the two ponies, which is the reason why Griffonstone did not seem that full back then. It is quite amazing all it took is just one griffin to make the first push, she tought, all she had to do is just go out there and be nice. Gilda was sitting on her bed looking at a photo of her and Greta smiling. She remembered back the days they baked cones together, went out to picnics, they told their likes and dislikes to each other, funny stories from their lives. Greta told her about her dream is opening her own bakery, Gilda suggested they can sell cones to earn money to build it and then they can sell other sweet food too. She originally wanted the money to move out from Griffonstone but with Greta around it did not seem so bad.

She imagined their hangouts were like dates but they were not really since Greta had no idea what she was thinking. They were good friends for so long, it would be awkward to just go there and ask her out on an actual date. She imagined how could that go.

_Hi, Greta! Truth is i had a crush on you for years now and i wanted to be friends in hopes if we can become more than that._

That was stupid. Greta would think she is just joking, in the worst case scenario she would be disgusted and end their friendship. She looked at the clock. It was seven AM, she had an hour to go to work. Jumped out of the bed, took a shower, went outside and flew. The city was still not perfect but mostly it went good. Her workplace was a half kilometre away from her house. She arrived at the bakery, opened the door and the bell rang. A counter was front of her with Greta behind it, behind her there were towers of boxes of food they made the last weeks. Next to the counter was a display made out of glass with scones inside, cakes, cupcakes, etc. Greta was looking at a paper in her claws and looked up when she heard the bell.

"Morning, Gilda!" Greta greeted her with a smug.

"Morning, Greta!" Gilda greeted back, she wanted to say more but did not know what. She could not tell her true feelings, every single morning since they started working together she looked at the bathroom mirror and told her reflection 'you can do it, just tell her, how hard could that be?' but in the same day she just did not find the courage to do it and as months went on she just given up on the whole 'talking to her reflection' thing and decided it was a lost cause.

"There is a list of orders we have to deliver," Greta killed her friend's train of thoughts as she held the paper that contained the list and pointed at the boxes "You know the drill". Gilda and Greta took turns to deliver orders to houses, that day was Greta's turn, the list had the info of what food to deliver to which address. Together they put the boxes into the cart that was standing outside of the building.

"Do you think i am good?" Gilda asked after putting down the last box but it was too late when she realized she asked the embarrassing question aloud.

"What do you mean?" Greta asked back with a charming smile.

"Well," Gilda did not wanna continue this conversation but she had no choice "as a friend? Am i a good friend?" Greta stared at her, Gilda just became more embarrassed.

"Why would you even ask that?" Greta chuckled "Of course you are! You are the one who showed there is more than just gold, you helped Griffonstone to become good again."

"It is just..." Gilda spoke and left a sad sigh "sometimes i feel like i do not deserve to be loved. Especially after how i treated Rainbow and her friends," she looked at the ground "They came here only becuase a map told them to or whatever, if they did not then this place would be still miserable."

To her surprise, Greta pulled her into a hug "Aw, Gilda," she smiled "everyone here thinks otherwise, with your help they got a second chance, you helped me to get my dream job," she broke the hug "i have been in the same situation like you. Do you think i do not deserve it either?" they stared at each other, Greta smiled, a tear came from Gilda's eye and she started smiling too.

"No," Gilda answered "you are my friend and i would give up anything for you."

They chuckled, Greta grab the cart and went out to work. Gilda went back to the counter and waited for customers.

Some griffins came and went to buy and make orders, hours passed then Gabby once stormed in.

"HI-GILDA!" Gabby cried out, jumped up and down to the counter.

"Hi, Gabby." Gilda deadpanned.

"GUESS-WHAT-I-GOT-FOR-YOU!" She put down two film tickets on the counter.

"Damn it, Gabby!" she angrily shouted shooting her wings "You have been trying to hook me up with her for years but it always failed! We go to somewhere, do somethings and it always ends up just being a friendly hangout and never an actual date."

"Because you never told her your feelings." She teased.

"Ugh, making friends is already hard enough." She rolled her eyes "Why do you wanna put this too on me?"

"It could be easier instead of keeping your heart closed." Still teased.

"Wow," her sarcasm mode activated "the possibility of never wanting see me again sure sounds easier."

"Do not be like that," she protested "you have been friends long enough to know that is not true."

Gilda regret the day when she told Gabby about her crush.

Why did she do that? Oh yeah, Gabby wanted go along with them in one of their picnics, Gilda told her she wanted to confess to Greta on that day just to leave them alone. Gabby understood but of course she was too much of a coward to tell her true feelings. At the end of that day Gabby promised she is going to help. Since that was her special talent, or whatever those cutie mark fillies told her.

"Well, i am still hoping it will work out." Gabby said as she went towards the door.

"Yeah, whatever."

And she flew through the door. Gilda looked at the tickets. _Yeah right._ She tossed them into the trash can.

Next day was Gilda's turn to deliver the food. It went out normal like on any other day until she came back to the bakery and Greta had a questioning look.

"Sup, i am done. Need anything to help?" she looked at Greta and felt a bit nervous over how she looked "What?"

"I found these in the trash." she put down two tickets on the counter.

"Wait, why are you lurking into trash?" Gilda tried to sound shocked and change the subject.

"I planned to take it out but i discovered these," she answered "Did you buy these? Were you planning another hangout? Why did you toss them then?"

"No, listen, Gabby..." she cut herself, how could she explain that?

"What about her? Wait, you planned to hangout with Gabby? You tossed them becuase you were afraid i would get jealous?"

"Wait, no-"

"Do not worry, i am not. We are friends, there is nothing wrong with spending time with others."

Gilda had no idea how to respond to that. She left a deep sigh.

"I cannot do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Greta raised an eyebrow.

"Gabby brought the tickets for us." Gilda admited.

"Oh, then why did you-?"

"I tossed them because i was afraid." Gilda bursted out then calmed down after seeing Greta jumping "Sorry, the thing is..." deep breath "i love you, and i mean that in..." long silence "a romantic way, you know. Gabby only tried to help." she looked down in shame "Guess you need to be alone now, i will not bother you anymore." She went towards the door.

"Wait!" Greta cried out, Gilda turned around "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Uh, at first i kinda admired you," she scratched her nape "it was not actually that serious back then, but when Rainbow and Pinkie helped me i have gotten know you better and then it may have became a crush..." Gilda cringed inside, there is no turning back now.

"You know, i have never taught about that," Greta finally replied after a long silence "but i guess it worth a shot." Gilda gave a dead stare.

"Wait, what?"

"I am saying i would like to be your girlfriend, you doofus." She answered with a smirk.

"Really? Are you not mad...?" Gilda just stood in shock.

"Why would i be? I mean, this coming to me all the sudden is kinda shocking but considering all the things you have done for me and grew so close together, sure. Why not? That is the least i can do for you." A huge weight came down Gilda's heart. She actually said yes. That is exactly what she was waiting for. They were offically a couple. "So," Greta continued "these tickets, can we use them for our first date?" Gilda bulshed hard.

"...y-yeah! Sure we can! For the weekend?"

"Nice!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is my first actual fanfic i post here. It my be cringey. Criticism could really help! New tags will be added as i post new chapters. The number of fanfics of this couple is sickening. I really hope this is not OOC.


End file.
